


Unconditionally Yours

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: A confession was not what Akaashi was expecting today. Nor was the discovery, upon internal reflection, that he was and had been in love with Bokuto for years. Some days are just made to surprise you.





	Unconditionally Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabs/gifts).

Akaashi prided himself on how well he knew Bokuto. It might seem silly and wasn’t something he would offer up freely but it was true. When Bokuto would get that familiar glint in his eyes and Akaashi was able to successfully guess the next hairbrained scheme he’d inevitably go along with, it always left him warm, secure in the knowledge that he  _ knew  _ his friend. Forwards, backwards, inside, and out. 

Which was probably why his current situation was so vexing. Graduation ceremony complete, students were milling around, idly chatting as they waited for the third years to appear. Akaashi was with the rest of the volleyball team when Bokuto came bounding in their direction. Literally bounding. Students scrambled to move out of his path, though he didn’t seem to notice, attention squarely focused on their group. 

“You waited for me!” Bokuto exclaimed in lieu of a greeting, crashing into Anahori in order to come to a stop. Taken off guard he nearly toppled over, only Bokuto’s steadying hand on his shoulder preventing him from ending up a crumpled heap at their feet. “Careful!” 

“School isn’t over yet,” Akaashi pointed out, knowing full well that even if it had, they would all still be there waiting for their former captain. 

“Maybe not for you,” Sarukui chimed in, his arrival heralding a round of groans and complaints at the weak joke. The good natured ribbing continued through the other third years finding their way over, all of whom immediately joined in the teasing, despite having no idea as to the reason behind it. 

It hit Akaashi that this was it. The third years were leaving and next year there would be a gaping hole in both the team and his daily school life. Mind shying away from the emotional turmoil such thoughts brought, he steeled his resolve to enjoy this while he could. There would be time for sadness later. 

Turning it was to find Bokuto watching him, head tilted slightly as if trying to solve a particularly complex puzzle. Smile still firmly in place, it took a few seconds to notice the creases around Bokuto’s eyes, indicators that the smile was there by conscious effort rather than with the usual natural ease. Realizing he’d been caught staring, Bokuto took a few steps to the side, extracting himself from the group and motioning for Akaashi to follow him. Which of course he did, without so much as a second thought. 

Abrupt silence fell over the team behind him. Reflexively jerking around to check everything was okay, suspicion flooded him when he found everyone watching them, knowing smirks on more than a few faces and the others elbowing each other as if they were colluding on some grand scheme. They knew something. Whatever Bokuto wanted to talk about they knew what it was, which made it seem unnecessary for them to move away from the group.

A distressed grumble sounded behind him and as one every club members turned to each other, launching into nonsensical conversations loudly, all the while still watching from their peripherals. Brows pulled together in thought, irritation built in his chest at the thought they all knew something about Bokuto that he didn’t. Certainly he was about to find out but it must be something obvious if everyone besides himself knew.

Discontent wedged its way deeper into his chest like a splinter beneath the skin. Did Bokuto have some bad news to share? Surely not, everyone else seemed to be in high spirits, making it unlikely to be anything upsetting. A large hand enveloped his wrist, getting a secure grip before he was being dragged off. Throwing one last glance at their audience he tried to push down the irritation he felt when Konoha mouthed something that looked suspiciously like ‘good luck’. 

Bokuto didn’t take him far. Rounding the first available corner, out of sight from prying eyes, they came to a stop so quickly Akaashi had to side step to avoid a collision. Which meant that when Bokuto turned to face him he was forced back further until he could feel the wall behind his back. Hyper aware of not only the anchoring grip that was still on his wrist but also of the heat that seemed to be pouring from the man in front of him, it took a second to realize that Bokuto was just...examining him. Expression serious in a way that Akaashi associated with him thinking about his next play during a game. 

The silence dragged on, filling the space between them until it was so thick Akaashi felt like he might choke on it. 

“Bokuto.” The atmosphere around then shattered, Bokuto blinking a few times in confusion as if unsure how they had ended up there. Physically shaking himself, his smile came back full force. 

“Sorry got lost in my thoughts for a minute there,” he admitted, laughing at himself. A sharp burst of pain hit him at the realization he would no longer be hearing that laugh every day. Occasionally during breaks he’d find himself wandering towards the third year’s classrooms, following the sound which would inevitably be echoing through the halls. Regardless of whatever else was happening in the day it always managed to cheer him up. Paired with the way Bokuto’s face would light up upon seeing him, it guaranteed that every day had at least one bright spot. 

“Sounds like a scary place to be,” Akaashi said, enjoying the indignant butchering of his name that he received in response. How dull it would be to only have people addressing him correctly in the upcoming year. 

“You only wish you knew what was going on up there,” Bokuto countered, pausing to run the words back to himself to make sure they made sense. Deciding they did, he gave a sharp jerk of his head and gently squeezed the wrist he was still holding for good measure. If only he knew how close to the truth he was. Sometimes Akaashi felt like he would give  _ anything _ for a glimpse into how Bokuto’s mind worked. 

“I’d settle for knowing what you dragged me over here for.” He’d been patient long enough. 

“Right yeah, that.” Taking a deep breath, Bokuto slowly let it out, eyes falling closed as he seemed to collect himself. Being so close Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at his lips as he did it, butterflies erupting in his stomach, a familiar feeling when he spent too long studying his friend. Eyes flicking up, he found Bokuto was watching him and despite his best efforts he could feel heat crawling up his neck. Any teasing he might normally have been subjected to never came. Instead, Bokuto held out his free hand, loosely closed into a fist. “I wanted to give you this.” 

Sucking in a shaky breath, Akaashi couldn’t look down, couldn’t break the intensity of Bokuto’s gaze. It was enthralling. The longer he studied the eyes in front of him the more flecks of gold he was able to pick up. For all their years of friendship he couldn’t think of a time when they’d been this close. He tried to commit every single second of this to memory. Finally Bokuto broke their stare, attention turning to whatever he was holding out. Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in a rush, he worried at his bottom lip as he looked down. 

Fingers unfurled and laying perfectly in the middle of Bokuto’s palm was a dull metal button, scratches littering the surface. For a brief moment the only thing that crossed Akaashi’s mind was that Bokuto needed help re-attaching it. Which was ludicrous. Then slowly other, more logical thoughts seeped through. Searching, he found the empty space on Bokuto’s jacket where his second button should be. 

“I like you a lot Akaashi. You’re smart and funny and the best setter a guy could ever ask for. Will you accept it?” Button presented in front of him, Akaashi found that he couldn’t move his hand at all, to take it or reject it. 

There were several potential outcomes here. Scenario A had him accepting it. They would spend an amazing summer together and somehow make it work when Bokuto moved off to college. Scenario B was largely the same, other than the fact that at the end of the summer they broke up. It had the potential to be big and messy, leaving Akaashi with a broken heart and a gaping hole in his life that couldn’t be filled by anyone else. Scenario C had him rejecting Bokuto here and now, Bokuto would be disappointed and they’d slowly drift apart, despite their best intentions and promises to the contrary. Scenario D - 

No more than a few seconds could have passed, yet he’d missed Bokuto dropping his wrist in favour of cupping his face. At that point it was safe to say his brain momentarily ceased to function. Everything dropped away as every brain cell he had worked to carve this moment into his memories, lest he forget even a second. Fingers fanned out along his jaw and rested lightly on his neck, calloused tips applying the faintest of pressure. And his thumb was running gentle lengths along his cheeks, short hypnotic sweeps. 

“You’re thinking,” Bokuto whispered, leaning closer to be heard. 

“I’m always thinking,” Akaashi responded copying his hushed tone, as if any noise that was louder would shatter the bubble that was forming around them. 

_ This _ . This is apparently what everyone besides himself knew. How had he missed this? It must have been blatantly obvious if the rest of the team picked up on it and yet, somehow it had never been on his radar. What was it that gave it away? How could he not have seen?

“You’re thinking too hard,” Bokuto corrected. “I know what you’re like. Don’t think past right here, right now. Is this what you want?” 

Is this what he wanted? The only way to answer that was to force himself to confront those feelings and reactions that he would generally sweep to the side in order to study them later. Tingles that would erupt up his arm anytime Bokuto so much as accidentally brushed hands, leaving him running through his hand stretches in an effort to dispel the feeling. Warmth spreading through him whenever Bokuto received a compliment, as if the praise was directed at him instead. Early morning runs each weekend, despite the fact that he would fight tooth and nail for every second of sleep he could steal. The way he always fell in a few steps behind Bokuto, blaming the fact that he was only half awake. In actuality it always gave him the best view. By the time the weekend rolled around Bokuto was out of clean shorts and nearly always, without fail, wore the most obscenely short shorts. When Bokuto would come into the locker room after showering, chest bare, damp hair curling around his face in stray tendrils… 

Holy shit he was in love with Bokuto. Stupid obviously in love. How could he possibly have missed that? He had been so busy basking in everything Bokuto that he’d never even stopped to consider that the warm glow it left him with could be anything more than platonic, friendly feelings. It just  _ was _ . From that first moment, Bokuto hanging in the air to receive a spike, it had always been right below the surface and there’d never been a need to question it. Not even when it had grown and expanded, warping into  _ this _ . 

Had everyone known about his feelings as well? Certainly they seemed to all be in the look with Bokuto’s intentions but their captain was generally an open book. One he’d failed to read and that stung more than it probably should. He was more irritated at that than he was at missing his own feelings. 

“Yes.” It was the only word he could find, the only one that mattered. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes felt more than a little misty when he glanced up to find Bokuto contently watching him, soft smile in place. The smile that Akaashi craved more than the face splitting ones because this one was special. This one belonged to him and him alone. A shaky laugh slipped out. Plucking the button from Bokuto’s palm, he turned it over a few times before slipping it in his pocket. 

Gathering his resolve he leaned forward slowly, intentions clear. Bokuto’s eyes flared open, there was a startled intake of breath, and then Akaashi was kissing him. 

The looming dread of a Bokuto-less year dropped away, secure in the knowledge that no matter what, they had this. They were a team, partners, and it would take more than a little distance to truly keep them apart. After all, they were the protagonists of the world. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Donny this is just cause you seemed disappointed I wasnt going to post anything for his bday. Welcome to the wonderful world of loving AKAAASHIII. 
> 
> I love it when people come talk to me or send prompts my way , so: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
